


Somehow, In A Sea Of Faces, Yours Is The First I See

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: The Prince and The Pirate [3]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky's a smug shit, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate!Bucky, Prince!Steve, but Steve loves him, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really hoped he wouldn't ever be in this situation. He hoped he would never have to stand in the underground dungeons and stare at Bucky's figure through unyielding iron bars. He hoped that Bucky would be out, enjoying the sea air - or whatever pirates do, instead of being trapped in a cell in the middle of Dublin. And he hoped - most of all - that Bucky wouldn't look so smug about it.<br/>~~~<br/>Or: Pirate Bucky gets himself caught by Prince Steve's soldiers, deliberately, because he's missing his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow, In A Sea Of Faces, Yours Is The First I See

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before 'When The Skies are Dyed Red With The Blood I've Shed' and after 'If We Weren't All That We Are'

Steve really hoped he wouldn't ever be in this situation. He hoped he would never have to stand in the underground dungeons and stare at Bucky's figure through unyielding iron bars. He hoped that Bucky would be out, enjoying the sea air - or whatever pirates do, instead of being trapped in a cell in the middle of Dublin. And he hoped - most of all - that Bucky wouldn't look so smug about it.

"Cap," Sam had said, when he'd told him the news that the great bank thief had been captured, "Seems like we've found our 100 grand."

It took Steve all of two seconds to figure out what Sam had meant, before he was racing through the halls of the palace to the dungeons he currently occupies. 

"Aw shit." Bucky jokes, feigning dissappointment, "You found me." 

"Yes. I did." Steve narrows his bright blue eyes, staring up at the pirate, trying (and failing) to be intimidating, "The question is; how?" 

Bucky raises an eyebrow, "How did you find me? Or how did I get caught? Because if it's the former, then I'm seriously worried if you can't even remember the way to your own dungeons." He laughs; a taunting smirk growing on his features.

"You know which one." Steve snarls, unmenacing.

"Down, boy." Bucky laughs, obviously stalling. Then he sighs, finally giving over, "I got a little greedy."

"How? I already let you escape with a fortune!" Steve exclaims, clearly a little peeved about the proclamation. 

"Not greedy for money." Bucky says. He's quieter this time, more unsure. It makes Steve faulter somehow, makes his reply a little more hesitant. Bucky was always so confident.

"Then for what?"

"For you." The pirate admits shyly. He's close to Steve now - as close as he can get with the bars separating them. From this proximity, Steve can see the faint scars on his face, newly formed, probably from fighting. He reaches one slender hand upwards, towards Bucky's face, and rests slim fingers on his strong jaw. He feels it clench under his touch, and smiles faintly at the effect he obviously has. Steve fell in love with Bucky at the first word that came from his mouth, but he'd always been so uncertain as to whether those feelings were reciprocated. He didn't know how, or why, but suddenly he got an overwhelming sense of surety. Yes. His love was requited. 

"So you got yourself locked up, just to see my pretty face, huh, Jerk?" Steve teases, letting the rogue hand slip downwards to Bucky's chest. 

Bucky smiles a whimsical smile and rests his strong hands on Steve's delicate hips, "Exactly, Punk."

Steve just shakes his head softly and cocks it to one side, "So, how _did_ you get yourself caught?"

"Not that difficult," Bucky shrugs, pulling away from his lover to sit on a dirty bench on the other side of the cell. Steve, in turn, leans his right side on one of the bars and stares at Bucky, intrigued, "you just gotta hang out in the right places. Someone'll rat you out eventually." 

"Yeah but you didn't do that, did you?" The prince smirks, bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest. 

"Oh no?"

"I know you, Buck. If you're gonna get taken down, you'd wanna do it in the most elaborate way possible." Steve explains, almost tiredly, "So out with it. What did you do? Impersonate a soldier? Break into the palace? Steal the crown jewels?"

"All three actually-"

"Jesus Christ-"

"-And I was even able to leave you a gift." Bucky grins proudly.

"Wait, what? Is that where the ring came from? From you?"

Bucky doesn't answer verbally; he just nods. He takes long, slow strides towards the shorter man, letting his eyes roam over his slender frame once more before taking his face in his hands. 

"And I didn't even get a thank you."

Steve is about to answer, honestly, and he starts to - but as soon as he gets the "Th-" of 'Thank you' past his lips, they're being captured by Bucky's in a bruising kiss. 

He moans slightly, out of surprise and lust, and leans in as far as his can with the metal barriers. 

When they pull away, they're both panting, and staring at each other with hungry eyes. Bucky is the first to speak,

"So are you gonna get me out of here or are we fucking in the cell?"

 

 


End file.
